WHO SHE WAS
by fatso.xxv
Summary: MC's identity was never revealed when she was forced to join the RFA. No one asked again, not even after exchanging 'I do's' with one of the members. (ZxMC)


**[A/n]**

 ** _Adding an OC._**

 ** _A sprinkle of smut._**

 ** _Not beta read. Expect errors_**

 ** _Hope my first one is worth your precious time._**

 ** _MC is named Seol. Seol Yu._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 ~ Who is she?**

* * *

Zen's facial expression is nowhere near the word relaxed. Single eyebrow raised and his mouth is turned down just enough to not look amused. He was seated on one chair of six surrounding a round table and giving off a cold and gloomy vibe. Jaehee, Yoosung and Seven were busy chatting on the messenger.

 **Jaehee:** Seven! Confess! What did you do to him?!

 **Seven:** Why me? I'm innocent!

 _*Jaehee's gloomy facing the wall emoji popped out* [emoji link]_

 **Yoosung:** He looks scary! . Haven't seen this face for a long a time!

 **Jaehee:** Should I take a picture?

 **Seven:** lolololol Jaehee, fangirling much?

 **Jaehee:** shh! It's called preservation!

 _*confused Yoosung emoji popped out* [emoji link]_

 **Yoosung:** By the way, Jaeheee. Where's Seol?

 **Seven:** Yeah! Where's the princess, I mean queen, since she's already married?!

 **Jaehee:** Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you ask the husband? And please don't call her princess, Zen will be more frightening if you do.

*Seven's teary emoji popped out* _[emoji link]_

 **Seven:** Save me Jaehee!

 **Yoosung:** Nothing's happening yet, you're still safe Seven.

*angry Zen emoji popped out*

Startled by this, Jaehee almost dropped her phone, Yoosung stiffened on his seat and Seven's reflexes were quite quick to hide his phone in his pocket.

"Uhm, Zen, we were just talking about… uhm… uhm…" Jaehee's struggling to find the right words to say.

"Where's Seol?"

Confused by his question, she glanced at the two beside her. "I thought she's coming with you~"

Zen leaned his back on the chair's backrest. "She left early this morning. I don't know where she is."

"What? Maybe she went to the café or something." Yoosung reasoned out.

"No. She wasn't there. I came from the café, only the employees were there."

"Did you call her?" Jaehee asked.

"I did. Several times. Her phone is turned off." Zen answered dully.

"Come to think of it, she never mentioned anything about her past. Maybe not to me, but maybe to you?" Yoosung looked at them one by one but sadly everyone is clueless even Zen.

Zen's felt a stab on his chest. Yoosung is right. Was he too busy talking about himself all the time? _'You clueless jerk. I'm getting mad at her when I don't even have an idea of what she was before. Idiot!'_ He scolded himself. She was the one who was always checking up on him about his parents and career but never did he ask anything about her past before she joined the RFA. He doesn't even know whether her parents are still alive, does she have a sibling, or why does she lives alone in the city.

Realizing Yoosung's point, Jaehee nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Even when she joined, we did asked a little but due to the secrecy of her identity that time, we weren't able to know anything useful."

"I feel so bad right now." Yoosung sobbed.

"Why is everyone looking like the newly opened café is bankrupt." A manly but monotonous voice spoke up behind the three. He sat in between Jaehee and Seven.

"I suppose that was a joke Mr. Han but I would like to clarify that stupid theory of yours. The café is very much alive and profiting more than C&R."

"Wow. Jaehee's gotten bolder after resigning." Yoosung said in pure admiration.

"Well, that was just an exaggeration. To say it's profiting more than the C&R is a bit too much. But yes, the café is doing great."

"Wow. Jaehee's quickly taking back what she said in seconds after saying it, amazing." Seven sarcastically copied Yoosung.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment even if it doesn't sound like one."

"Why is Zen looking like the Grinch?" Jumin mocked.

"Shut up."

"Mr. Han, do you by any chance know anything about Seol before she joined the organization?" Jaehee asked.

"Well… " Everyone were on the edge of their seats, waiting for an answer, all except Seven. Jumin looked at them, they look all thirsty for information. "Shouldn't you be asking Seven and not me? I may not be the right person to say it." They glanced at Seven.

"Hmm? Why me?"

"Why you? Didn't you do a background check on her before?" Zen glared at Seven. "Aren't you the best hacker in the world? Or maybe not."

"Of course I am!" Seven huffed. He took a deep breath and let out a small sigh. "But to be honest, I reached a dead end when I was hacking and looking for information about her. I only found her records four years before she joined the RFA."

"Wait ~ What?!" Yoosung blurted.

"What do you mean dead end? You didn't find any?" Said Zen, not believing what Seven said.

"I did but looks like, Seol only existed four years ago, there were no birth records of any sort. Plus, the Seol four years doesn't look like the Seol we know today." He explained further.

"EEEEH!? What do you mean?!" A trace of panic in Yoosung's tone. "She had a plastic surgery?!"

"A possibility but it also means that Seol isn't really Seol." Jumin said.

"Four years before she joined? She's 24 years old now, two years have passed since the RFA incident which means she was 18 when Seol existed, and this could only mean one thing…" Jaehee contributed. Her arms crossed on her chest.

"She changed her name or like what Yoosung said, plastic surgery." Zen spoke up. His face blank. "But why?"

Seven shrugged. "I guess you can put it that way. I don't really know." He looked away.

"Could it be she's indebted to loan sharks that's why she went into hiding and changed her name?!" A panicking and worried Yoosung cried out. "Zen…"

Zen stood up. "I'll leave first."

"Where are you going?" asked Jaehee.

"I want to know the truth."

"No. You shouldn't do that." Jumin said. He sounded serious, more serious than normal.

"I don't think you have the rights to stop me Jumin."

"Probably not but asking her to spill everything about her past won't do you any good either. She hid it for a reason, something not skin deep. But if you wish to make her feel uncomfortable, you have the rights to do so, you're the husband anyway." He opined.

Jaehee sighed. "Zen, Mr. Han has a point. I'm afraid if we start digging about it now, we might make her uneasy. She probably chose not to talk about it for a reason or several reasons."

Zen took a seat. "I was his boyfriend for a year and half and now his husband but I know nothing about her. It makes me feel bad that I never asked her anything regarding this important information."

"… and I thought Seven and V were the only ones with secrets." Yoosung said, looking down on the tiled floor. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing." Jumin said. "But if you really are curious, ask her little by little. But if you ask me, I don't really care about her past, what's more important is her identity now."

"Words of wisdom." Jaehee said, her eyes sparkling. "I agree with Mr. Han."

* * *

Zen went home after meeting their friends. He locked himself in the bedroom, thinking a lot of things concerning Seol. Moments later, he heard the entrance door open.

"Zen! Are you home?"

He wasn't answering. Seol walked straight to their bedroom. "OH, you're here. Why aren't you answering?" She placed her bag on the chair and took off her shoes and her jacket, revealing her white sleeveless underclothing.

Zen rose up and sat on the bed, clearly seeing what's under her undies, he choked a little. He forcefully suppressed the beast and cleared his throat. "Where did you go? Your phone is turned off."

"What?" She grabbed her bag and looked for her phone. "Oh, battery's empty. Sorry, I forgot to charge. I'm sorry sweetie, I was in a hurry…" Feeling apologetic, she sat close to him and clung onto his arms. "Are you angry?" She looked at him, puppy-eyed. He was frowning, upset. "Eehh, so you really are angry." She let his arm go and hopped off the bed.

' _Gahd, why is she acting so cute… It's blinding me…'_ He thought. _'What is she hiding from us? From me?'_

"Have you eaten?" She asked while tying her long brown hair in a bun. She frowned, her question was ignored again. "I'm sorry if I couldn't tell you earlier where I went. I have a lot in mind right now, I'm sorry." Her mouth curved down and eyes were almost at the point of swelling up. "If you're hungry, I bought some rice rolls and kiSeolhi. I left them on the table, all yours." She grabbed her bath robe and went inside the bathroom. She hanged it on one hook and turned the faucet on to fill the tub. Outside, she heard Zen went outside the bedroom. She sighed.

After a minute or two, the tub is filled with warm water. Undressed herself, dipped in the tub and started humming. Five minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Asked the one on the other side. She didn't answer. The door opened. His head is the only part of him showing, seeing him, she rolled her eyes.

"What?" She coldly asked.

"I'm sorry…" His eyes hanging and mouth curved in an inverted U.

"Why?"

"I ignored you."

"Why?"

"I was upset."

Their quarrels are often similar to this. Seol has this motto of _'What you give is what you get._ They would fight over small things but reconcile a few minutes later.

"Can I join you?" He looked at her puppy-eyed.

"Why?"

"It's cold out here."

"What? OMG." She grinned. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Please?"

"Fine."

A widest smile plastered on his face. He sat behind her, legs spread with her sitting on the middle. He pulled her closer to him, their skins touching. He wrapped his long arms around her waist and buried his face on the side of his neck.

"I'm sorry I ignored a while ago." Zen apologized. He was holding her hands, her back leaning on his chest.

"Me too. Sorry if I wasn't able to accompany you today."

"It's okay… Uhm, sweetie. Can I ask you something?" Hesitating but he still wants to know.

"Shoot." She was looking at him.

"I'm just curious, it's just that, before you joined RFA… I want to know, actually even the others wants to know what you were doing then…" He swallowed.

"Hmmm… So you were talking about me a while ago."

"Yeah… Kind of. Ha-ha-ha-ha. Sorry."

"What did Seven say?" She broke away from his embrace and turned around to face him.

"Well, nothing much, he… he said he wasn't able to find a lot about you… that's all."

Grinning, she turned to her back again and leaned on that manly chest of his. "And I thought he was the best hacker. Looks like he failed."

"So, are you going to tell me but I'm not forcing you or anything, I just-?" He was cut off.

"I worked multiple jobs before and lived on different saunas for quite a long time."

Zen's heart felt a little relax. This is a good start, he told himself. "Why? How about your parents?"

She was quiet for a moment there. "They abandoned me when I was fifteen." She smiled at her reflection on the water. She was trying to hide her sobs.

Hearing that from her, he felt depressed and somewhat a glimpse of joy within. They were a little similar, though he was abandoned but it felt like he was. "I'm sorry." He hugged her tighter.

She cackled. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It was mine, I wasn't good enough." She chuckled at herself but her eyes swelled up but no tears fell from her eyes.

"I won't ever leave you, I promise. I love you." He kissed her side of the neck.

"Cheesy Zen… I love you more."

"Would you like to stay for a little longer or evacuate to the bed?"

"Evacuate? Are you feeling stiff already?" She chuckled. "Sure. But my foot hurts, lovely Zen, I'm afraid I have to crawl."

"Hot… Woooh! That would be a lovely scene to see, but I prefer carrying my queen than seeing her crawl."

He went out of the tub and bent over to carry his beloved wife. "Let's go my little queen." He walk out of the bathroom, water dripping on the floor. He laid her down on the bed and grabbed the towel beside her. After wiping every part of her body, he threw the towel somewhere, and slowly leaned to kiss her lips. Their bodies pressed against each other, before she even knew it, his hands were exploring her body. She could feel his manhood piercing on her stomach, rigid as it can ever be. When he broke off the kiss, his hand caressed her cheek, whispering words of endearment and affection. Craving for his lips, she initiated the peck which he turned into a more passionate exchange of breaths. She gasped when she felt his hand in between her thighs. He looked at her, endearing, as if asking for her consent. She nodded and reached for him lips to kiss him more. Pleasurable pain is what she felt as she feels him going in and out of her. She loves every move they make, every gasp and moan, every sound they make together as their bodies satisfy the aches they have for each other. Unlike what he often says, he wasn't a beast because he never was. But if he really was one, he must be a tamed, gentle and loving beast, afraid to hurt someone who's very dear to him.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time read. I'm not really good in writing but I hope story isn't scattered lol**

 **I just needed to get this out of my head. I hope you can tell me what you think. :)**

 **Chapter 2 coming soon!**


End file.
